Classic Hemophilia A is a sex-linked recessive inherited disorder of the blood where the activity of a specific coagulation factor (protein), required for the cascade or chain process for blood coagulation, is either reduced or absent. Hemophilia afflicts about 1 in 10,000 of the male population. This produces a severe bleeding disorder and constitutes the most frequently clinically encountered congential coagulation disorder. Since about 1965 the prognosis of affected individuals has considerably improved due to the availability of specific clotting factor replacement products derived from the blood of normal donors which can be transfused. These products contain the most usually absent factor, Factor VIII in a concentrated form. Unfortunately, however, approximately 10% of all treated hemophiliacs develop antibodies to the transfused Factor VIII:C and become untreatable by this means. It is an aim of the present invention to provide a method for the treatment and management of such antibody sensitized hemophiliacs.